The Second Older Brother
by MoonLightView
Summary: Wakko finds himself having to take care of a sick Dot. First Animaniacs story. Be gentle.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**OoOoO**

The loud sniffle to his right jolted Wakko from his doze on the couch. Looking quickly towards where the sound came from Wakko saw his baby sister, Dot, making her way into the living room, a purple stuffed bunny clutched in her left hand and a small pink blanket draped over her shoulders and back. She sniffled again as she looked around the room before letting her eyes land on him.

"W-Where's Yakko?" she asked softly before coughing a little.

"Uh…" Wakko started slowly, a little afraid on how she would react. Yakko had went to the store to pick up some more cold medicine for Dot, who had been suffering from a bad cold all week now. Whenever the girl got sick she was fussy and only their older brother could calm her down. But since Yakko hadn't returned yet the middle sibling found himself alone with his sister who looked like she was seconds away from throwing a fit.

"Where's Yakko?!" she asked again, louder this time.

"He went to the store, but he'll be back before you know it," Wakko said quickly. He hoped that she accepted the answer, but judging from the look on her face it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Uh…if you want you can watch TV with me until he returns. Really, he should be back very soon. So, please don't start crying."

Dot stared at her second older brother for a moment before making her way over to the couch and sitting down next to him. She sniffled again as she clutched the bunny tighter in her arms and coughed loudly into her hand. "I hate being sick," she muttered. "It's so not cute."

Wakko noticed his sister's nose was starting to run again so he got up and retrieved the Kleenex from off the kitchen table. "Don't worry, Dottie. Even when your nose is leaking like a faucet, people will still think you're the cutest thing in the world."

"You're lucky I'm too sick to hit you for calling me that," the Warner sister grouched with a cough before snatching the outstretched tissue from her brother's hand. She blew her nose hard and long into it before handing it back to him. "Thank you."

"N-No problem," the boy murmured, gingerly holding the used tissue away from his person and went to throw it away. He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall and wondered what was taking their older brother so long. Yakko knew he wasn't that great at taking care of a sick Dot; that was his department after all, being caretaker and sole provider for all of them.

With a sigh, Wakko returned to the couch and saw that Dot was looking at him expectantly. He froze at the stare. What did she want? Was she too hot? Was she too cold? Did she want something to eat or drink? Wakko really wished Yakko was here because he wasn't well-versed in Dot non-verbal speak like his older brother was.

"Do you want something to drink, Dot? Like some tea or something?"

"Do you even know how to make tea?" the girl asked back, giving him a skeptical look.

"Err…I could try," he said sheepishly. "How about something to eat?"

The youngest sibling shook her head. "I don't think I can eat anything solid without it coming back up." She coughed again and started whimpering and rubbing her throat in pain. "My throat hurts."

'_Tea it is then,'_ Wakko thought before rushing towards the kitchen. He searched the pantry before finding the box of peppermint flavored tea. He carefully read the instructions, not wanting to make a single mistake, before filling a small kettle with water and placing it on the stove to boil. In the meantime, he looked for any cough-drops around the kitchen for his sister's sore throat. He knew that was one of things that Yakko needed to get from the store, but he hoped there were some lying around that they'd missed.

"Wakko…"

Said boy looked up to see Dot standing up on the couch with her small arms outstretched towards him. He recognized that as the 'pick me up' pose. Surely she wasn't thinking that he could pick her up. They were about the same size with him being only a few inches taller than her. "Sorry, Dot. Maybe you should wait for Yakko to get home for that," he said apologetically.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good that things like that. You can understand that, can't you?"

To his surprise, his baby sister began to tear up at that.

"W-Why do I (hiccup) have to wait for Yakko for something like that!? Does me being sick disgust you that much?! Do you not want to take care of me?!" Dot wailed loudly.

"What?! No! I do want to take care of you!" When his words didn't have any effect on the crying he began to panic. "I'm sorry for making you cry! I'm sorry I can't be like Yakko! I'm…I'm just not good at things like this like he is. I'm sorry I can't pick you up. Please forgive me."

Dot's wailing finally decreased to mere sniffles and whimpers. She regarded her brother before smacking him over the head with her stuffed bunny. "Dummy, I wasn't asking for you to pick me up, I was asking for a hug."

The middle child gently rubbed his head where the bunny made contact. "Oh," he said dumbly.

"And I'm not asking for you to be like Yakko. You're doing a good job being yourself and taking care of me."

"Do you really think so?" he asked. A wave of relief hit him when she nodded and held out her arms for him again. He allowed himself to be hugged and hugged his younger sibling in return. If Dot was happy then he was happy, even if she was coughing and sneezing all over him. He finally pulled away when the tea kettle let out a loud whistle, signaling that the water was done boiling. Carefully, he poured the hot water into a mug and dropped a tea bag and two sugar cubes into it.

"Here's your tea, Dot."

"Thanks," she replied and took a sip, smiling when the heated liquid soothed her sore throat. She waited for him to sit back down on the couch before crawling into his lap, inwardly giggling when she heard a small 'oof'. "Sing me a song?" she asked sweetly.

Wakko struggled to get comfortable with the added weight on his lap. "Okay, sure. What songs would Yakko sing to you?"

Dot quickly shook her head. "I don't want a song that Yakko would sing. I want something that you would sing!" She batted her eyelashes at him and tugged gently at his shirt. "Pweety Pwease?"

With a sigh, Wakko racked his brain for a song to sing for his ailing little sister. When he thought of one, he cleared his throat and began to sing softly.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

As he continued singing, he saw his little sister's eyes start to droop close and every now and then, sometimes letting out an inaudible yawn. He shifted his arms a little, and gently began to rock her back and forth the best he could. The cute content smile on her face let him know that he was doing something right.

_From your head to your toes_

_You're so sweet goodness knows_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

_Baby mine, baby mine…_

By the time the last verse was sung, Dot's eyes had drifted close and her chest rose and fell slowly, letting him know she was asleep. Content, Wakko breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe he could handle being a big brother after all. The sound of soft clapping woke the middle child out of his musing. Turning his head, he could see Yakko standing at the door with a plastic bag hanging off his arm.

"Knew you could do it, brother sibling. Though it is a little strange that you would sing a Disney song."

Wakko felt his cheeks warm up at that. "It was the first song that popped in my head."

Yakko laughed and gently ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm just messing with you, bro. You did a great job taking care of Dot." He sat down on the couch and adjusted the small blanket on Dot's sleeping form.

Wakko smiled at that. He was just relieved that he didn't mess up. With a yawn, he leaned against his brother's side and sighed happily when he felt his arm wrap around him. With everyone safely in the tower Wakko finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**END **

…

An idea that just formed in my head. I hope it's alright. Please review.


End file.
